


6 Years old

by LilMissShadow_Xion



Series: False KIng AU- Side Stories [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Game)
Genre: Kid Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Leon is Sora's dad, Older Sibling Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Sora and Vanitas Are Siblings (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas is nice, Ventus & Sora Are Siblings (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissShadow_Xion/pseuds/LilMissShadow_Xion
Summary: It's midnight during late june, and it's Sora's birthday. His older brother, due to a lot of reasons, decides to celebrate it late into the night. And for once he's not so on edge about being nice.
Series: False KIng AU- Side Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625611
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	6 Years old

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I know. Everyone Loves Vanitas the jerk. But I need softness to balance out the universe rn, and to hell with it. Vanitas deserves love and care and stupid shanagines. This is a more simple story, so please enjoy.

An oddly dressed raven arched his back and looked bemused. His arms stretched above his head, his finger threaded together. He leaned to his right side ever so slightly. Causing a weird popping sound to come from his stiff back. A younger boy mirroring his moments.

The small child yawned slightly, and dropped his arms into a more comfortable hold behind his head. He giggled as he watched the raven stop stretching and kneel down to his level. The raven's weirdly gloved hands gripped the young boy by the waist and hoisted him up onto his shoulders. After he was sure the kid was holding onto him securely, he stood up and held onto his legs. Careful to not rush in the process.

"Where are you taking me big brother?" The kid chirped.

"It's a surprise," the male hummed as he opened the door of the room quietly. The sound of an older male snoring could be heard in the hallway, but the raven quickly made his way through the hallway and into a grander hallway.

The trek was mostly quiet, and the Raven's hair was being pushed down by the child laying down on his head. The kid was clinging onto awakeness, and played with the raven’s unruly locks to stay awake. The grand hallway soon was halted by a small crawl space door. The young child perked up at this and bapped his elder brother’s head.

“Yes, Sora?” The raven asked in an oddly sweet tone.

“Where does the door lead?” Sora asked with confusion. The raven only chuckled and placed a hand on the door handle and slowly cracked it open.

“To the surprise of course,” the male hummed. The kid’s sleepiness suddenly dispersed as he began to wiggle around. “Be patient Sora. I’ll let you down once we are there.”

“Okay,” the kid chirped. The raven began their descent down the stairs, closing the door behind him. The darkness of the walkway became quite apparent and the child clung onto the male tighter. The raven just chuckled and held onto the child’s legs that threatened to choke him.

As they continued their descent down farther and father; what the young boy could see began to fade out more. He began to whimper as he continued to cling closer to the raven. The Raven merely responded by rubbing soft circles into his legs, and humming softly.

"It's okay, I know how much the dark scares you Sora."

"Aren't you afraid, Vanitas?" Sora whimpered out.

"Of course not," the raven purred. "The things in darkness don't scare me either. And they won't lay a finger on you. Not while I'm around. Okay, Sora?"

"Okay big brother."

Vanitas came to an abrupt halt and let go of Sora's legs. He carefully hoisted the boy off his shoulders and onto the ground. Sora attempted to grasp his hand, but the raven had already stepped back a small bit and was already attempting to fix the lack of lighting. The brunette tried not to panic whilst his older brother walked to a lamp.

"Fire," the male breathed. Without warning, a purple flame filled the lamp and other ones dotted around the room. Creating a dim white glow around the room. The child looked around in awe as a small cupcake on a table sat before him.

The raven male walked over to the cupcake and muttered something. The candle in the cupcake sparked to life, this time the flame was a warm red. It casted a warm halo of oranges around the candle. The child squealed with excitement and climbed into the chair that the Raven pulled out for him to sit in. Once the kid was pushed in, he looked up to his elder brother.

"Is Ven here too?" The raven winced at the mention of his other half. With a defeated sigh, the raven shook his head.

"He can't this time. I'm sorry. He might be able to make it tomorrow, but not tonight." He expected the younger child to whine and complain, but he just smiled softly and nodded.

"Okay! May I blow out the candle now big brother?" With a soft nodd from the raven, the brunette leaned forward.

The raven's gold colored eyes softened ever so slightly as he watched the young boy. The kid took a deep breath and blew out the candle, the warmth from the candle slowly disappearing as the smoke rose from where it was blown out. A soft smile on the raven's lips as he summoned a flood to his side.

Sora carefully unpeeled the sweet and plucked the candle out of it. After waiting a moment, he took a small bit out of the cup cake. The golden eyes that watched him like a cat began to fill with confusion.

"Do you not like Cupcakes?" He asked as he approached the young child.

"No… I want you to have some," the brunette admitted in a sheepish tone. The raven chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I made it just for you Sora. Please, eat it." The child nodded and took a slightly larger bit of the cupcake.

Vanitas felt a small flood nudge his leg and smiled while leaning down. Removing a hand off the brunette’s shoulder he petted the flood’s head. In it’s little arms was a smallish sized box. The creature of the creator plucked it from its grasp as he petted its oddly shaped head. Once the flood was fed up with being pet, it zipped off into the darkness. Startling Sora in the process. The older male cursed under his breath for letting the flood startle and worry his younger brother. 

Standing up once more, he hid the present behind his back. Not like the brunette would’ve noticed. He was too busy looking in the direction the flood had fled. Vanitas carefully set down the present. The box was as the same curious shade of purple as the flames. But the bright red ribbon, that seemed to be the same color of the tips of Vanitas’ gloved fingers, is what drew Sora’s eyes. He looked up to the raven and then looked down at the box.

“It’s it for me?”

“Yep,” the raven chuckled. “It’s for you.”

The brunette smiled and nodded. The small child opened the box. Showing him an ornate silver framing holding an ebony jewel with an odd symbol engraved in an oddly white color. It looked like it was pulsing with a faint gray light as the jewel on the top seemed almost translucent. The child cocked his head to the side with pure confusion and curiosity. He looked up to the golden eyes that were sharp as ever in the darkness. 

“What is it Vani?” The nickname jarred the male who loomed over him.

“Oh,” he paused. “It’s called a Heartbinder.” The male pointed to the brunette’s chest. Tapping the crown trinket that rested against his heart. “You put it over your heart. And if you believe with all your might, you can do what I can do.”

Vanitas placed a closed fist over his heart and summoned an Unversed to spawn. He managed to summon a hareraiser. This inspired the younger boy. He placed the heart binder against his necklace and mimicked Vanitas’ demonstration.

It took a moment, but the kid managed to summon a scrapper to his side. Vanitas breathed out smoke, and could taste the bile that would’ve threatened to make his day worse. The kid and the scrapper played as Vanitas forced a strained and tried smile onto his lips. He would have to get used to Sora summoning unversed through the heart binder. He knew it wasn’t going to be the same as him calling upon his already made creators.

An hour passed and what little sugar the brunette had consumed finally made its way out of his system. And the male found the young boy nodding off in the scrappers' arms. Vanitas smiled faintly and scooped up the brunette. The scrapper finally dismissed itself. Holding the child close he wrapped the remaining cupcake and began to blow out each lamp. By the time he had blown them out Sora had fallen asleep in his arms.

Vanitas didn’t bother to take the long way back to Sora’s room in the knight’s barracks. He merely appeared in Sora’s very barren room. He carefully laid the young boy down on his bed and tucked his head. He hesitated for a moment before smiling faintly once more. Admiring the look of peace on the child’s face.

“Happy 6th Birthday Sora,” he breathed. He moved away and turned to walk out of the room to only be met by another brunette.

“Next time, ask me before you take my son out. He might be your brother, but I would appreciate it if you asked.” The male chuckled.

“No can do Squall,” Vanitas drawled out getting an eye roll. “I am not getting up extra early to ask you if I can celebrate his birthday at midnight.”

The male nodded and waved a hand as he walked out of the doorway. “It’s Leon to you. Good night Vanitas. You behave now.”

Vanitas scoffed and rolled his eyes. Leaving the room without a moment’s notice. He appeared in his poor excuse for a room and laid down on his bed. With a faint smile on his lips, he closed his amber filled eyes and drifted to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be loud and he would need to get up early to at least watch over Sora from the shadows. But he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
